Transcending Friendship
by Lici
Summary: OMG Lici wrote a Ro/Lo! Logan and Ororo share a night of passion, and find that their one night will affect the rest of their lives! How will the other X-men React? Will they be able to hide the secret till the big day? PG-13 now, R later
1. One Night

Okay,  
  
This is my first Ro/Lo (Why do I feel as if I just stabbed my Victor muse in the back?) Please tell me my stabbing Vic in the back feeling is worth it.  
  
I don't own X-men. But if I did..well.the storm fans would be happy.Jean fans would hate me...and a new character Named Lici AKA "coolest mutant of all time" would emerge!  
  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
*Last Month*  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan headed outside, with a cigar in his hands. It had been awhile since he had time to smoke on. With everyone inside dancing, he knew no one would bother him about his habit. As he walked out to the courtyard, he saw a familiar head of white hair, the owner of which, was laying on her side. Placing his cigar back in his pocket, he headed over to her. "Hey Ororo."  
  
She sat up, quickly fixing her hair. "Hello Logan." She got up and walked over to him.  
  
"What are you doing out here all alone?"  
  
"I.I just felt like a little fresh air..care to join me?" she walked over to a small bench.  
  
"Sure, it's not like I Have much to do inside"  
  
There were few moments of silence after that remark "I know this can not be easy-"  
  
"Ororo, I'm happy for Jeannie..I can tell ole' one eye gives her more than I'm willing to..besides if I really wanted her, she would be with me right now instead of him." he said with a smirk.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ororo nodded. "They truly love each other. After so many years of trying to get married, They were able to."  
  
Logan could sense that the words Ororo spoke had held a kind of emptiness. "Which makes me wonder. Why you aren't happy for them."  
  
A lump of fear rose in Ororo's chest, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Ororo, I can tell when someone's upset..I'm not gonna guilt trip you for anything, but-"  
  
"Logan, I will have you know I am very happy for Jean and Scott"  
  
"I can tell when someone's lying.Ororo.what you have a thing for Cyke or something?" There was a slight edge to his voice.  
  
Ororo burst out laughing, "Scott? He has been like a brother to me. Falling in love with him, would be like falling in love with the Professor." She smiled at Logan, "Really, I am very happy for them Logan."  
  
"Why you so upset then? Why are you out here while everyone else is inside?"  
  
"I.Guess it is because, to some extent, I am Jealous." She held up a hand to stop whatever comment Logan could have, "No, not of Jean. It is just, here I am 25 years old.and still single. I have only had-" her smile wavered, but only if one had been watching her intently, would they have noticed. "I.I should not be telling you this."  
  
"Ororo, I'm your friend, you can talk to me about anything."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." He slid closer to her, placing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Ororo gasped, "Logan, what are you doing?"  
  
He pulled her closer to him, "What I should have done a long time ago." His lips claimed hers . At first Ororo was scared, but the feel of Logan's hard body against her soft one was enough to make the toughest woman crumble. His lips soon left hers, going on to cover other parts of her body, the small trail of kisses igniting a fire in both of them.  
  
Ororo's arms were now wrapped around Logan's body, the tears that were beginning to form were soon gone, as Logan's rough hands pressed themselves into her body, "Logan, we should.move..the guests."  
  
Logan mumbled a response, and before he moved away from her, he kissed her one last time. "You're right."  
  
Ororo thought quickly, "My room.It is on the attic floor.no one will hear- I mean, no one will disturb us." What am I doing?.I hardly know this man..  
  
Logan nodded, "I'll meet you up there alright?", Ororo nodded, she squeezed Logan's hand, one last time before she headed back in.  
  
Logan grinned after her, it had been a long time since he had last been with a woman, and tonight with Jean getting married he needed someone to be with. And who better than Ororo?  
  
  
  
  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ororo stood in front of a mirror that hung in her bathroom, after fixing her hair she undressed, putting on her silk robe, it didn't matter if it was practically see through, she wasn't planning on wearing it for long.  
  
A Knock came at her door, "Ororo?"  
  
Looking at the mirror one last time, she walked into the room, "Come in." Oh Goddess what am I doing? What am I doing?  
  
Logan walked into the room, his eyes darting down Ororo's body, "'Ro.."  
  
Though Ororo's heart was pounding and she felt as if it might fly from her chest, she had gone to far to stop now. It had been so long since she had been with anyone..and here Logan was ready for her, no strings..Just sex. Something Ororo never thought she would want. One night that's all this will be one night and with that last thought. She dropped the robe.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Now*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Logan" *Oh Goddess....please let him answer me*  
  
"....."  
  
"Logan, please answer me"  
  
"....you sure?...You sure you ain't just off schedule?" *You know she ain't lying*  
  
"Logan, I know, what I am and what I am not....if you do not want-"  
  
"No!. ...I just..it was only one time.. Nothing more than that"  
  
*That's right it wasn't...I knew that going into it...why did I think it could be more? Why did I think anyone could ever want me..for me?*  
  
"Ororo?" *She's upset.....I can sense it...I knew she was pregnant days ago....why didn't I say anything?.....You know why bub, you thought if ya ignored it, it would go away*  
  
"It was enough Logan"  
  
"But we used protection, I...you sure its.." he trailed off, the look Ororo gave him was enough to silence him.  
  
"How...How dare you" Her hands shook with anger, above them the sky began to darken.  
  
"Ororo I didn't mean-"  
  
"I..I need to go" Ororo began to get to her feet, only to be stopped by Logan.  
  
"Ororo, we need to work this out, what do we plan to do?"  
  
"Well, I plan to keep the baby.I know you are not ready to be a father, so. I will not ask you to be. All I ask is you tell no one."  
  
"Ororo, what do you mean?"  
  
"I think I will tell Jean and the others that I met a man and had sex with him. Who he will be will not matter. And that way, you do not lose any respect." She looked away from him, not want him to see the tears that were gathering in her eyes.  
  
He laid his hand on her shoulder, "What about you Ororo? You think the students are gonna respect a teacher who went out and fucked some guy?"  
  
"Well, it won't be far from the truth." She snapped "It's just this way, at least one of us is protected." Blinking back her tears she turned to face him.  
  
"Ororo, I ain't gonna let you raise my kid="  
  
"Get one thing straight Logan, This child is mine. You gave up any rights you had over him or her when you asked if it was yours."  
  
"I'm sorry 'bout that Ororo, But The kid is mine too and if I'm not able to raise it...I don't know if I can keep this a secret."  
  
Ororo shook her head, "Please Logan. It will be hard enough for me raising this child without everyone hating the father of it. I do not want to marry you. Nor do I want to force you into something you are not ready for..So I am asking you. Please do not tell anyone of this."  
  
"Well.What if we did get married?"  
  
"Logan, do you love me?"  
  
"....."  
  
Ororo smiled "See? That is enough reason as to why we should not get married." She reached over and cupped his face with her hand, "Inside you are a good man Logan, and if you loved me, I would want nothing more than to spend my life with you..But-"  
  
"Ororo, why don't we just get married? That way.no one will be able to say anything.about you or the baby"  
  
"Logan that idea will not work, I will not force you into-"  
  
. "You won't be forcing me into anything..Look! I'll get down on one knee if I have to." He dropped to one knee *Oh God people are watching*  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes, grabbing Logan's hand she pulled him back up "Logan, This plan could never work"  
  
Logan took a deep breath, "Ororo, This is the only child I know for sure that I have had. I need to be a part of its life. And I don't want my son or daughter calling me Uncle Logan or Logan."  
  
Ororo bit her lip, thinking..she had over looked the fact that Logan could have other children. And as far as he knew this would be the only one he would ever know..and with that information inside of her mind she couldn't take this child away from him. But his plan was absurd. After all, he had been back two weeks before Jean and Scott were married, and unless she had been corresponding with him before that.that would mean two a month engagement! Scott and Jean had been together for years!  
  
"Ororo? Would it really be that bad?."  
  
"I don't know...Why don't we just.Live together? There are no rules that we have to be married in order to have a child"  
  
"Ororo, I want to raise my kid in the right way. If I had a kid before, he or she doesn't know who their father is...I can't let this kid go through that. I may be an ass Ororo, But I'm not that much of one."  
  
"Logan, you are acting very different. I mean.I never thought you'd be one to settle down. ..What if it doesn't work out?"  
  
"Well.at least we gave it a shot."  
  
Ororo looked back towards the mansion, with a small smile she said. "Well..we will need some rings..and some witnesses."  
  
Logan hugged Ororo, "Thank You Ororo. I just.I needed this."  
  
*So did I Logan.*  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Okay, Logan = Major OOC. But it doesn't bother me. He'll only be that way for this chapter. Hopefully!  
  
Thanx for reading! Please Review!  
  
*Puts on Flame resistant underwear*  
  
Okay, I'm ready! 


	2. Plans

Note: This Chapter is very fluffy...Whether Or not I got Logan out of the OOC mood yet, is unclear.  
  
Thanx For Reading!  
  
2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
"That one will be fine Logan. Its simple" she pointed to a gold band, with a ¼ of a carat diamond solitaire. "Really, I do not need something like that" she gestured to the platinum band with three large diamonds on it that the saleswoman had picked. "Besides, this one isn't that expensive." Ororo looked back at the cubic zirconias, "I do not see why one of-"  
  
  
  
"Ororo, no wife I marry is gonna wear a piece of glass, no matter if the marriage is real or not."  
  
  
  
The saleswoman raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, she hoped the man would pick the platinum one. She needed the money, her last sale being a couple of days ago. "Both are excellent choices, though platinum is preferred, most women would rather a smaller cut diamond."  
  
  
  
Ororo smiled, glad that someone agreed with her. "Fine, I would like this one." She pointed to the gold one.  
  
  
  
"We'll, take this one" he jabbed at the platinum one. Ororo rolled her eyes. Logan looked at her and said, "Hey, how many times you gonna get one of these? Might as well make it worth it"  
  
  
  
The saleswoman smiled, "Would you like the matching wedding bands?"  
  
  
  
"Wait, didn't we just buy a wedding band?"  
  
  
  
"Sir the ring you've picked out is an engagement ring. Most couples purchase an engagement ring for the woman first, and then later pick out wedding bands. However, that is for couples who do not plan to get married, like yourself."  
  
  
  
Logan looked at Ororo, who shook her head "Yeah, I'll take em."  
  
  
  
"Alright, sir. Your total comes to 8,143 dollars. Will you be paying in cash or-"  
  
  
  
Logan reached back and pulled out a credit card. "This work here?"  
  
  
  
The saleswoman grinned, "Of Course."  
  
  
  
**In Ororo's Car**  
  
  
  
"Logan, This was unnecessary, I do not need something like this," and though she knew she didn't need it, she couldn't help but slip it on and admire it, "It's so.beautiful."  
  
  
  
"Ro? You see the rock Scott got for Jean? No way I'm gonna let his wife have something more than mine"  
  
  
  
Ororo chuckled softly, "Well..thank you Logan."  
  
  
  
"Sure darlin.Now, where do we get married?"  
  
  
  
"Well, we need to go the courthouse, but we need witnesses, I do not know if you have anyone special in mind, but I do. And he will be very upset if I get married without his knowledge"  
  
  
  
"Who the hell is this guy? Your keeper?"  
  
"Almost, he saved my life..that's how we met, it was probably nine years ago. Ever since then, I have been there for him, and he has been there for me..he is the one who got me to the institute."  
  
"We should get married as soon as possible, 'Ro. How long will it take for him to get here"  
  
"I will have to ask him, he could be here from anywhere from a day, to a couple of weeks. We can get married the day after he arrives. I will call him, and see if I can find an available flight this week. If I can, we can get married this Saturday"  
  
  
  
Logan shook his head slightly, but knew Ororo needed this guy with her. "Fine..should we let 'em see your ring? And our bands?"  
  
  
  
Ororo bit her lip, now that she had it on she never wanted it to leave her finger. "Well.it would be less of a shock, but they won't let us run off to the Justice of The Peace."  
  
  
  
Logan nodded, "Well, here." He handed her the ring box. "Now, how do we schedule this wedding?""  
  
  
  
Ororo sighed, She stared at the ring for a few moments. "..Head to the Courthouse." She looked at the wedding bands also, her heart leaped slightly at the sight of the three rings together. She looked over to Logan, his eyes squinted slightly as he studied the road ahead.  
  
  
  
Closing the lid, she ran her hands over the lettering on the box, and smiled.  
  
  
  
**Two Hours Later**  
  
  
  
"YOU AND MS. MUNROE ARE GETTIN' MARRIED?!!! OH MAH GOD!"  
  
  
  
"Marie! Shut up!"  
  
  
  
"Ah don't believe it! Ah can't! Ah nevah knew ya'll was a couple!"  
  
  
  
"Marie, calm your ass down!"  
  
  
  
"Ah got to tell Jubes! And kitty! Can Ah be the maid of honor? Ah've always wanted to!" She jumped up at down at the prospect, "Please?"  
  
  
  
"Marie! We're getting married through the Justice of the Peace, next week."  
  
  
  
Marie's face fell slightly, but her voice still squeaked with excitement. "Oh well! So you're elopin'! Why ain't ya'll having a big weddin' here?"  
  
  
  
Logan thought for a moment, "Cause both me and Ororo, ain't much on people making a big fuss out of stuff like this"  
  
  
  
"then why you tellin' me?"  
  
  
  
"Cause we need someone to be a witness for us. You are the only one here we know won't freak out if we tell you our plans"  
  
  
  
Marie smiled, "Thanks Logan!..Wait, how many witnesses ya need?"  
  
  
  
Logan, thought for second...he knew Ororo had told him. "Two, we need two."  
  
  
  
"Well, who's gonna be the other one?"  
  
  
  
"Ororo's got that under control"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Chere, how can Remy get out dere? I been busy since we last talked."  
  
  
  
"Remy Please? You are a brother to me, I need you here."  
  
  
  
"..plus dis all sound a bit suspicious to Remy..... How, come you never mentioned dis Logan before?"  
  
  
  
"I...I will explain when you get here. There's a plane coming in from New Orleans, to New York. Thursday. If you want I will take care of the arrangements, and I can pick you up."  
  
  
  
"I'll get it...it been to long since we talked Stormy."  
  
  
  
"I know Remy, and do not call me that, alright?"  
  
  
  
"'kay, Stormy."  
  
  
  
Ororo hung up the phone with a smile. She had first met Remy Lebeau many years ago. Back when Ororo first came to America, back when she hadn't even heard of the X-men. One night, a man attacked her, and the only one who came to her aid was Remy. After the whole attack. He also helped her get to New York, where she met Xavier. The two had been close ever since, as they grew, if one needed the other, the other didn't hesitate to help. Even if it meant missing important things in their own lives. There was not another person Ororo wanted at her wedding. Real or otherwise.  
  
  
  
"Ororo?"  
  
  
  
"Come in Logan."  
  
  
  
The door opened, "I figured, we should move some of my stuff, or your stuff. Before tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Ororo nodded, "You don't have many things. And I can not handle being in the small space..we will move your stuff in here, alright."  
  
  
  
"You call that Cajun guy?"  
  
  
  
"His name is Remy Lebeau, and yes. Did you ask Marie?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. She almost woke the whole school with her screachin'."  
  
  
  
A small smile lit Ororo's face, "Did anyone hear?"  
  
  
  
"I don't think so..what's that look for?"  
  
  
  
Shaking her head slightly she stood up from her bed. "Well, let's get started."  
  
  
  
After all of the moving was done with, the two sat down together on Ororo's bedroom floor, exchanging stuff various facts about one another. "Okay..What is your favorite thing to do?"  
  
  
  
Logan's head tilted to the side with thought, Ororo smiled. The sight reminding her of a puppy. He then smirked, giving Ororo a look.  
  
  
  
"Not that" Ororo smiled, throwing one of her pillows at him.  
  
  
  
"I was only kidding 'Ro." He said throwing at back in her face. "Let me think..I don't know if I have a favorite thing to do..What's yours?"  
  
  
  
Ororo tilted her head to the side, mimicking Logan's earlier movements. "I like to take care of my plants..and read."  
  
  
  
Logan smirked, "What an exciting life you lead Ororo."  
  
  
  
Ororo laughed "I will have you know, that I am very adventurous", a thought came to her, "Logan?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Are we always going to be friends?" she looked up at him, "I mean, what if.we let this ruin our friendship?"  
  
  
  
Logan shook his head "Ororo.I don't think so. I mean, you're the one true friend other than Marie that I've made. And that isn't exactly an easy task."  
  
  
  
"I do not want to end up hating you Logan."  
  
  
  
"I don't want you to hate me either."  
  
  
  
"So, are we agreed, no matter what. Our friendship comes first?"  
  
  
  
"Of Course darlin'"  
  
  
  
  
  
* *2 Days Before the Wedding.* *  
  
  
  
"Marie? You feeling okay?"  
  
Marie Jumped, "Ah!...Ah am fahne! Ah..Ah've just been nervous about this test Ms. Munroe's giving us."  
  
Kitty nodded in agreement, "I know! I hate writing in class essay's! After all you've all seen my handwriting!"  
  
"I don't think your problem is your handwritng!! Jubilee laughed.  
  
"Jubilee, if you don't shut up-"  
  
"Will ya'll calm down? Ah'm trying to think!"  
  
Jubilee narrowed her eyes at Marie, then at Kitty, both of them wondering what she meant. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Marie looked up to see Jubilee and Kitty leaning in close to her, "Ah...Ah am thinking...if Ah should tell ya something."  
  
The two girls grinned, "What?" they asked in unison.  
  
Marie bit her lip, not sure whether or not she should tell them, "All right!, but its secret, ya'll can't tell nobody."  
  
Kitty and Jubilee grinned, "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Later that day***  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you hear about Ms. Munroe and Logan?"  
  
**  
  
"I'M HER BEST FRIEND! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME??!!"  
  
**  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
**  
  
"hey, did you hear.."  
  
**  
  
"Well, apparently they've been together since last year..."  
  
**  
  
"No! Really? When are they getting married?"  
  
**  
  
"They don't want people to know anything so don't tell anyone."  
  
**  
  
"Don't tell anyone but... "  
  
**  
  
  
  
Scott and Jean sat in their room, Jean was pacing back and forth while Scott sat on the bed. "Maybe it's just a rumor Jean. I mean..Ororo? Logan?" he shook his head.  
  
"Well, why would someone start this "rumor" unless it had some kind of truth?"  
  
"I don't know...How can we find out for sure?" he looked at her expectedly.  
  
"Do not give me that look Scott, I am not about to pry into my best friend's personal life."  
  
"What if you just.peeked?"  
  
Jean stopped her pacing, her face lit up, "Why don't you search her room? See if there's any sign of a man or wedding?"  
  
Scott shook his head, "No!"  
  
Jean pouted, sitting next to him, "Please?" her hand running though his hair.  
  
"Jean..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Scott looked at Jean, her doe eyes driving him crazy. "Fine! But if I get caught."  
  
"I'll be your look out. If someone' coming I'll send you a message."  
  
"I don't see why you can't just go through her mind."  
  
"Honey, it goes against any morals I have."  
  
"Well...so does my searching her room."  
  
"Honey, its completely different."  
  
"How?"  
  
**  
  
Ororo walked up to her room, thinking about the day after tomorrow. *What am I going to wear?...Maybe I'll have Remy help me to pick a dress...or a pantsuit..*  
  
Walking into her room, she saw a large rectangular box on her bed. "What in the world?"  
  
"Marie said we had to have a dress." Logan said, coming in from the bathroom. "She picked it out, saying that I wasn't allowed to see it. Its not a real wedding dress. At least that's what Marie told me."  
  
Ororo's hand fluttered to her chest, "Logan..I.I mean."  
  
Logan smirked, trying to brush off the feeling he got when he saw Ororo smile. "Well, aren't you going to open it?"  
  
With a smile, and shaking hands, Ororo went to the box. "I..I do not know what to say." She pulled off the lid.  
  
Logan smirked, "I gotta go do some other things..You want me to send up Marie?"  
  
"No, I will be fine."  
  
"She picked out..other things, there's a whole bunch of stuff in here." He went to the side of the bed, and grabbed a bag. Setting it up on the bed. With one last look at Ororo, he left the room.  
  
Ororo stared at the tissue, her hands were shaking, but she felt she could handle it. Pulling back the tissue, Ororo set her eyes on the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Pulling it out of the box she felt like crying. The top part of the dress was sleeveless, with a plunging neckline. It was embroidered with a simple swirling design. The rest of the dress was all white, flaring out at the hips. It was exactly what she would have picked. It wasn't a all flashy, but it wasn't plain. Laying it out on the bed, Ororo began to excitedly pull the other things out of the bag.  
  
"Ororo?"  
  
*Scott*...Ororo froze, she clutched the bag to her chest. As fast and as gently as she could. She began to put the dress and other things away, "Just a second!" she ran around the room, putting the dress box under her bed, and the bag in her closet, she sighed a breath of relief. "Yes?"  
  
"Oh.I was just checking on you, Have you seen Jean"  
  
"Oh..I Think she stepped out for a bit."  
  
On the other side of the door, Scott furrowed his brow, looking down the stairs he saw Jean ~~What did she say?~~  
  
~~She said she thought you stepped out~~~  
  
~~Something is going on Scott...Tell her to come and help me with dinner.~~  
  
~~but-~~  
  
~~Just do it!~~  
  
"Oh, well she wanted me to ask you if you would help her with dinner..."  
  
Ororo slapped her head. "Oh, well" she went to the door, opening it. just as Jean began to run down the hall. "I will go help her. I must have gotten her confused with Logan.or someone else..who was stepping out."  
  
"You okay Ororo? Anything on your mind?"  
  
Ororo shook her head, and headed down the stairs. "You coming Scott?"  
  
"Yeah!..I just have to check out..something in my room" he headed after her.  
  
"Okay, I will see you at dinner." She headed down the hall.  
  
As soon as she disappeared, he headed back up the stairs. Opening the door, he walked into the room. His chest pounding. This was not something a leader would do. But then, most leaders didn't have a wife like Jean Grey-Summers. He looked around the room. At first glance, there wasn't anything awry. But before he turned to leave. He saw a small rectangular box on Ororo's dresser. It looked as if might hold a necklace. But the name of the jewelers on the box was one that Scott recognized. *That's where I got Jean's rings at.* He walked over to the box. Standing in front of it. he knew that what was ever in that box. He was not going to like it. Taking a deep breath, he opened the box. He stared at the three platinum bands in silence. The rings were gorgeous. There was also a receipt in the bag. Though he knew he had the proof he needed, he had to know how much Logan paid. He pulled out the receipt. "8,143 dollars?" he gasped. The rings he bought for him and Jean had cost a mere 6,000 total.  
  
"What the fuck you doin' in here?"  
  
Scott grimaced, "Logan?" he turned around to see Logan coming up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, what ya looking for Cyke?" he walked up closer to Scott.  
  
"Listen, Jean and I..we heard these rumors, that.you and Ororo were getting married."  
  
Logan nodded, "And?"  
  
"You are?"  
  
"What me and 'Ro do isn't your business. Okay bub?"  
  
Scott nodded, 'Logan, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Like I said, it isn't any of your business! Now get the fuck out of my room."  
  
Scott held up his hands in defeat, as he walked passed Logan, Logan grabbed his arm, 'You don't tell anyone, alright? 'Ro wants this private, she don't want and she don't need a big fuss like you and Jeannie, alright?" There was an underlying growl to Logan's tone.  
  
"I won't tell anyone." *Because everyone already knows* he added silently, as he left the room. 


End file.
